Strangers Stare
by LovingPillow
Summary: Takes place during the Chunin exams. What happens when the boys of each team stumble upon Sakura bathing? Let's just say there's gonna be a lot of changes.


**No real pairing, I just wanted to write this before someone else thinks about it.**

* * *

Sakura was standing in the middle of a lake. She had checked to make sure that no one was nearby before she removed her clothes and started bathing in the cool water. It was nighttime and she knew it was dangerous, but she just couldn't stand the dirt on her body after constant running from wild animals and other teams.

_Rustle_

Sakura stopped and she covered herself as she turned towards the sound. She was relieved when the rustle revealed to be a bird that...oddly looked demented. Sakura shook off her fears and she continued to bath. She gave a wistful sigh as she slowly poured the water over her skin.

Trust Sakura to bath even when she feels suspicious.

**A little ways from the lake**

Neji watched as the genin from other teams leered at the girl Lee was infatuated with, and gave an inaudible sigh when she fell for the trick of the demented bird.

Kiba was tempted to growl at the predators preying on someone from the rookie 9 but he didn't want to reveal himself. Besides, he quite liked the view of Sakura bathing. She had curves that Ino and Hinata hadn't developed (not that he was going to say anymore about those two; he never peeped on them, promise).

Gaara licked his lips as Shukaku demanded he kill her. He wasn't going to since it had been a long time since he last saw a female body. The first time he did was when Temari was washing his hair, but he was too young to knowing anything. The second time was when his brother asked him what he saw beyond the bamboo fences. The third time would be today and he was definitely enjoying the view.

Speaking of Kankuro, said genin was whistling in his head. He was a pervert, but he was a sly pervert. He imagined himself as the water and felt himself drool as the daydream grew wild every every droplet sliding down her body.

Kabuto held a hand against his lips. He didn't understand why he (and everyone else hiding amongst the bushes or trees) were watching the pink haired genin bath. Speaking of pink, it was genuinely natural. Kabuto eyed the pink fog that suddenly surrounded his lenses; why was he seeing pink everywhere?

Shikamaru leaned against the tree branch as he lazily eyed the rival of Ino's. She was definitely prettier than his teammate, and much more smarter according to the tests they had back when they were still in the academy. He could say that she matched him perfectly; they were both smart, who could deny such a woman - er, girl?

Zaku smirked as he sent out more waves of sound through the air. He was enjoying the way she shivered as his wind tousled her. He was glad that he had been wandering around at night and came upon this lake (and the view). If he hadn't, he wouldn't missed out on the opportunity to peek.

Shino felt his bugs buzz around frantically when he reached Kiba's position. He looked around and was surprised (yet suspicious) when he noticed several other teams just standing, crouching, mainly hiding as they looked at one thing. He turned to see what Kiba was looking at and he felt his breath hitch, causing his bugs to buzz louder.

**With Sakura**

_Buzz_

Sakura covered herself at the sound of bugs. She associated bugs with the Aburame Clan, and from that clan she distinguished Shino. Sakura quickly got out of the water and dried herself with a handy wind jutsu before changing into her clothes as quick as possible.

"Shino? I know you're there." Sakura called out and she could hear the bugs buzz louder. She threw a kunai towards the area she heard it resound from and stepped back when Shino appeared. "Sakura-san. I apologize, I did not mean to startle you." He said and she could tell he was genuine with his apology. "It is not safe for you to be...um...bathing at night." He informed her and she felt herself blush at the fact that he did see her. "Forget you ever saw this." Sakura hissed as her blush darkened to the point it matched Gaara's hair colour. "Good night." She quickly said and leapt off into the trees.

Shino heaved a sigh when Kiba stormed out with fury. "You just had to ruin the show!" He hissed and Shino raised his hands up in defeat. "I was curious about where you went off to and found you here. It's not my fault that my bugs reacted to the enormous amount of chakra surrounding them." Shino replied as he watched the other teams reveal themselves. From Konoha he saw Neji and Shikamaru. From Suna he saw Gaara and Kankuro. From Sound he saw Kabuto and Zaku. There were others but he didn't know who they were and where they came from.

Shino felt like he had walked into his end with the way Gaara was glaring at him while letting loose an aura to kill. "I...should probably go. I'll see you when you return, Kiba." Shino said and he quickly leapt off back to where he came from.

That night, Sakura couldn't sleep.


End file.
